The Past and The Future!
by Starlovers
Summary: It has been one day after Aira became the Prism Queen and everyone was practicing for a Prism Show in one week. In the Future where everyone is three years older, everyone was also practicing for a Prism Show in one week too! But both past and future Aira did a Prism Jump at the same time and they switched bodies! How will both Aira tell them or will both Aira keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The "Accident"

It was a day after Aira became the Prism Queen and as usual, President scheduled Prism Show one week later and everyone was practicing.

But today, something strange is going to happen.

MARs and Callings were practicing as usual and they were trying out new Prism Jumps for the audience to be excited.

Then Aira was trying to do a new Prism Jump and jumped.

_(With MARs and Callings three years later)_

MARs and Callings were also practicing at the same time (surprisingly) and were practicing for a Prism Show in one week.

Also Aira started to jump at the same time as the past Aira!

"Lovely…! Heart Rainbow!"

The young Aira did a similar jump like Lovely Rainbow but it was higher and the background turned into a blue and white color like the sky and there were pink and red hearts around Aira as she was twirling.

"Eternal…! Lovely Snow!"

The older Aira twirled in the air as snowflakes were around her and the background turned into a white background and when Aira stopped and spread her arms, the snowflakes spread out.

But then all of a sudden Aira closed her eyes as the Prism Jump finished and both Aira fell to the ground.

"AIRA!" Everyone shouted at the same time as they ran to Aira.

_(In Aira's mind)_

Everything was black and both young and older Aira saw each other and was staring at each other.

"W-Who are you?!" Young Aira said in panic.

_Isn't she me when I was younger?! What's going on?! _Older/Future Aira thought.

Then the young Aira was going up and the older Aira was going down.

"W-What's going on?! KYAAA!" Young Aira said as she was going up to a bright light above.

"W-What is this?!" Older Aira said as she was going down to a bright light below.

_(In the Past)_

Everyone was surrounding Aira who collapsed and Shou was holding her on the ice and then her eyes opened.

"Aira! Thank goodness!" Rhythm said.

"Are you hurt?" Shou asked.

Aira blinked her eyes.

"Rhythm…chan, Mion-chan, Shou, everyone?" Aira said.

"What's wrong Aira?" Mion said looking worried.

_W-Why does everyone look younger?! _"Aira" thought.

_(In the Future)_

Everyone was also surrounding Aira who collapsed and Shou was also holding Aira and her eyes opened.

"Aira, are you okay?!" Shou asked.

"You fell down suddenly!" Rhythm said.

"You made us worried!" Mion said.

"Geez Aira you have to be more careful." Shou said.

_W-W-W-W-Why does everyone looks older?! _"Aira" thought as she blushed at older Shou.

Then both young Aira and older Aira thought at the same time.

"_WHAT'S GOING ON?!"_

**And I made a new story again! And I have tons of ideas that pop in my head every time I space out thinking for new ideas!**

**And, both past and future Aira switched places or their soul whatever! How did they switch and what will happen next!**

**Please tell me if this is a good story if I should continue it or not and you know I always make the first chapter short! (I'm sorry)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What to do?!

_WHAT'S GOING ON?!_

_(In the Past)_

Everything was confusing for "Aira" right now.

_W-Why does everyone look younger?! _Aira thought.

"Um, Aira are you okay?" Shou asked looking worried at Aira who was silent.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay and you don't need to get worried Shou-san!" Aira said smiling as she got up.

"Geez, Aira can you please be more careful?" Mion said.

"That clumsiness side still hasn't got off you even though you became the Prism Queen yesterday." Rhythm said.

"S-Sorry!" Aira said.

_What is happening here?! And Prism Queen? I was already the Prism Queen three years ago _Aira thought.

"And it's a relief that you weren't hurt at all and we have a Prism Show next week so let's practice!" Rhythm said as she was on "fire".

"Ok!" Aira said.

As Aira was practicing, Aira was thinking a lot in her head.

_Just what is going on here? And why am I in my 14 year old body? _Aira thought as she wasn't paying attention that she was going to straight to the wall.

"Huh? Aira! Watch out!" Mion shouted as Aira realized that she was going straight to the wall.

"!"

"Aira!"

Then Aira had a bright aura around her and jumped high in the air before she ran into it and did a Prism Jump.

"Fresh Fruit Planet!"

Then everyone was shocked that Aira upgraded her Fresh Fruits Paradise Prism Jump already.

Then after Aira finished her jump, it was silent.

"Um, what is it?" Aira said.

"Aira! That was close! You almost got hurt!" Shou said as everyone was walking towards her.

"Sorry, sorry I was just thinking of something." Aira said.

"Sigh, please be more careful." Shou said.

"Okay."

Then everyone was practicing again but everyone was looking at Aira most of the time since her dance moves are different than usual.

Then President went inside the ice rink room to see how they were doing.

"Hey how is everything doing?" Presdient asked but sweat dropped as everyone was ignoring her and was looking at Aira who had a bright aura surrounding her.

"Isn't Aira's dance moves are different?" President said as everyone was looking at Aira who was skating.

"Yeah her moves are smoother than before." Mion said.

"It's like she's a different person." Rhythm said.

Then Aira did a Prism Jump.

"Mune Kyun…! Taiken!"

Then Aira noticed everyone was looking at her.

"W-What is it?" Aira said.

"Aira… aren't you acting different than normal?" Rhythm said.

"N-No why?" Aira said.

_Was I discovered?! _Aira thought panicking.

"Because… you normally fall five or six times a day and today you only fell down once!" Rhythm shouted pointing her finger at her.

"Rhythm, Aira's the Prism Queen and do you think that she will fall like that?" Mion said.

"But…!" Rhythm said.

"Whatever now hurry up and practice already!" President said.

"Okay!"

_Oh well I guess I'll just go with it for now and figure out how I got here _Aira thought as she sighed.

_(In the Future)_

_W-W-W-WHY DOES EVERYONE LOOKS OLDER?! _Aira thought shocked and was blushing because of the "older" Shou she was seeing now.

"Aira are you okay?" Rhythm asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay so you don't have to worry about me!" Aira said as she got up quickly.

"Are you sure?" Shou said looking worried.

"Y-Yes I am!" Aira said blushing a little.

"Now we need to practice for the Prism Show next week so let's practice!" Rhythm said.

"O-Okay…" Aira said.

_What should I do? _Aira thought worried since she was confused why everyone looks older.

"Um, Rhythm-chan." Aira said.

"Hm? What is it Aira?" Rhythm said as she drank her water.

"U-Um… what year is it now?" Aira asked.

Then Rhythm spit out her water shocked at what Aira just said.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING NOW?!" Rhythm shouted.

Aira was getting nervous.

"S-Sorry I just need to know…" Aira said nervously that Rhythm will suspect something.

"It's the year 20** right now! Geez did something happen to you after you fell?" Rhythm said.

"N-No it's nothing and thank you." Aira said as she went back to practice.

"Aira… what's wrong with her?" Rhythm said as she was looking at Aira.

_I'M SO STUPID! I should've asked someone else or look at the calendar! _Aira thought as she was skating.

_But if this year is 20** then… I'm in the future three years later?! _Aira thought shocked as she fell down.

"Wah!"

"Aira are you okay?" Mion said as she helped Aira stand up.

"Yeah I'm okay Mion-chan!" Aira said with a smile.

"You aren't acting like yourself today, could it be because of that fall?" Mion said.

"N-No I was just thinking a lot in my mind right now." Aira said stuttering.

But Mion was looking at her.

"T-Then I need to go somewhere because s-something important came up right now so… bye!" Aira said as she ran away.

"Aira…" Mion said.

_(In Prism Stone)_

Aira was obviously looking at the new clothes designed by Shou and tried them on.

Then Aira came out wearing a white dress with pink flower designs on them, and white high heels.

"It's so pretty!" Aira said as she smiled and looked into her mirror.

Then Aira was staring at herself on the mirror.

_Is this me in the future three years later? _Aira thought as she blushed at how pretty she was.

Then she changed back into her regular clothes and started to look at the clothes since she's in the future.

Then Shou entered the store and noticed Aira looking at the clothes as usual.

"Ah! Shou-san." Aira said noticing Shou who smiled at her.

"Looking at the clothes again huh?" Shou said.

Aira blushed because she still wasn't used to see everyone older and had their hairstyle changed.

"But Aira are you really okay?" Shou asked worried still.

"Y-Yes I really am okay so you don't need to worry about me!" Aira said.

Then it was getting late so Aira went home first.

"Bye, Shou-san." Aira said.

"Bye, Aira." Shou said.

Then after walking a few steps away from the store, Aira fell down and Shou sweat dropped.

"A-Aira are you okay?" Shou asked.

Then Aira got up quickly.

"Y-Yes I'm okay and see you tomorrow!" Aira said as she walked away but tripped again and got up and walked.

Shou sweat dropped and was still worried about her.

_Geez! I can't stop falling! _Aira thought.

_(In the Past)_

After practice, Aira went to Prism Stone to see clothes as usual but instead looked at herself in the mirror.

"I missed this hairstyle." Aira said as she touched her hair and looked at herself.

"But how did I end up here in my 14 year old body? But wait, if I'm in my 14 year old body then… my 14 year old self is in my 17 year old body?!" Aira said worried about her past self.

_I wonder how she's doing right now _Aira thought.

**Stop! I'm going to stop here for now and sorry I updated late!**

**So…. What will happen to both Aira now?! And will they say the truth?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Should I Tell Them?

_(The Next Day in the Past)_

Aira woke up early and came to Pretty Top earlier than usual because her body was feeling stiff and had to practice.

"Sigh, was my past body really this stiff?" Aira said as she put down her stuff in the practice room and stretched.

Aira stretched for at least thirty minutes and then Rhythm came inside the practice room and saw Aira doing many types of stretching.

"Um, Aira you're here early." Rhythm said as she stared at Aira.

"Oh, Rhythm-chan! You came here early too!" Aira said as she was stretching.

"Yeah but… um why are you stretching?" Rhythm asked.

"Well I noticed last night that my body was really stiff so I decided to come here early and stretch more." Aira said as she finished stretching.

"…I see…" Rhythm said.

_Hmm, Aira looks the same but she somehow she is… acting more… different? And I thought Aira wasn't stiff at all. _Rhythm thought as she put down her stuff.

"Hey Aira do you want to practice together?" Rhythm asked.

"Hm? Sure Rhythm-chan!" Aira said smiling.

They practice their dance moves and Rhythm was shocked at Aira. Aira always dance with a girlish style not like Rhythm's style which was hip hop and not much gracefulness like Mion during practice but this time she was dancing hip hop style like Rhythm and not only that she was dancing perfectly in harmony with Rhythm.

Rhythm stood there and stopped dancing and watched Aira dancing with a lot of aura on her shocked or surprised. After Aira finished dancing she grabbed her water bottle and drank but Rhythm kept on staring.

"Um… what's the matter Rhythm-chan?" Aira said nervously.

"Aira… I thought you were weak in hip hop dances." Rhythm said still staring.

_GAHHHHHHHH! I FORGOT RHYTHM-CHAN WAS HERE! _Aira thought in panicking that Rhythm will find out that future Aira is in past Aira's body!

"U-Um, well I thought t-that um, I should practice on dancing like everyone's style just in case for f-future dances!" Aira said nervously.

But it was true, in the future President suggested that we should practice dancing different types of dances for Prism Shows because there were some movements in the new song MARs created and dances that was a mixture of grace, girl, and hip hop so it was really hard.

"Oh… I see…" Rhythm said still suspicious.

Then Mion and Callings entered the room.

"Hey let's go to the rink to practice." Mion said.

"Okay Mion-chan."

"Sure."

_(In the Future)_

The next day, Aira was in Pretty Top on the ice rink practicing and was glad that everything was the same like she lived in the same house, she still has her career being a Prism Star and part of MARs, she saw Isuki studying hard, her two little sisters growing up, same friends but different haircuts, Sere-non and Kaname is doing comedy acts but are still famous Prism Stars, Pretty Top is getting more students, MARs are more famous, President and Jun are the same, but Aira was kind of sad that… Shou is… not her-

"Good morning Aira." Rhythm and Mion said interrupting her thoughts.

"O-Oh g-good morning Rhythm-chan Mion-chan!" Aira said nervously.

_W-What should I do? Should I-I tell them? _Aira thought.

"Anyways we should work on our new song "Que Sera" because President said we have a Prism Show in one week and we are going to debut this song." Mion said.

"Really?" Aira said with a smile but in the inside, she was panicking a lot.

_I DON'T KNOW THIS! W-WHAT SHOULD I DO?! I DON'T KNOW THE DANCE MOVES! _Aira thought.

"But we finished the singing part so let's think of some dance moves." Rhythm said.

"Okay."

Aira was relieved that only the singing part was done and they haven't started on the dance moves. But she didn't know the lyrics so she asked for it.

"…Aira… are you okay?" Rhythm asked.

"Um, why? I only asked for the lyrics." Aira said confused.

"But Aira… we already remembered the music lyrics two days ago!" Mion said.

"E-EHHHHH?!"

"Aira, something is really weird about you! Yesterday you asked me what year it was, you were acting clumsy like your old days and now you asking us for the lyrics we created?!" Rhythm said.

"W-Well that u-um…"

_What should I do?! S-Should I tell them? _Aira thought.

"Aira, if something happened to you yesterday when you fell down, please tell us." Mion said really worried Aira is not her usual self.

_Maybe I should tell them… after all it's just Rhythm-chan and Mion-chan… _Aira thought as she took a deep breath.

"Um… Rhythm-chan, Mion-chan… there is something I want to tell you." Aira said.

Rhythm and Mion were listening to Aira as she spoke very carefully.

"Y-You see the reason why I'm acting like this i-is that…" Aira started.

"What is it?"

"I…I'm… I'm from the… past not this time period." Aira said.

"…..."

"PUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rhythm was laughing out loud while holding her stomach and had tears in her eyes.

"A-Aira, I d-didn't know you were this funny, Hahahahaha!" Rhythm said.

"B-But its true!" Aira said.

"Sigh, Aira please don't make us worry." Mion said.

"Please believe me! It was one day after I became the Prism Queen and I was practicing with you guys and when I did a Prism Jump, I was all of a sudden here in my future body!" Aira said.

"Aira, enough with the jokes and I was suspicious of you acting strange." Rhythm said.

"But… now that you mention it… Aira also did a Prism Jump too and fell down and acted confused… Aira what did Prism Jump did you use?" Mion said.

"Eh? Well I used Lovely Heart Rainbow Prism Jump, it was a new one I just created Aira said.

"… A-Aira you use Eternal Lovely Snow… and Lovely Rainbow Heart was the one you made three years ago!" Rhythm said.

"Rhythm, there was a rumor or a legend long time ago I heard but I never thought it was really true." Mion said.

"Eh? What's the legend or rumor about?" Rhythm asked.

"Well it said that on a certain day when it is nighttime, and you perform a new Prism Jump you created, it will "change" you into a different person. Some people thought that it was about becoming the person you were in your past life or whatever but I think it means that you will switch places with your future or past self because Aira said she is from the past." Mion said.

"So that means…

"You're really are from the past?" Mion said finishing Rhythm's sentence.

"Yeah…"

"Then we shouldn't tell anyone else because it will cause problems." Mion said as she crossed her arms.

Aira and Rhythm agreed and then Rhythm sat down depressed.

"Sigh… then what are going to do about our new dance?" Rhythm said.

"Aira's from the past and she doesn't know our experiences for the past three years so…"

"Um… is it okay if I could help you guys?" Aira asked.

"Are you sure?" Rhythm said.

"Yes! Since I cause you trouble, I want to help you by finishing the dance parts!" Aira said.

Rhythm and Mion looked at each and nodded.

"Okay you can help us and we will also teach some more dance moves." Mion said.

"T-Thank you so much!" Aira said bowing halfway.

"H-Hey don't be so polite with us we are your best friends only this is the future so treat us like you do as always, okay?" Rhythm said.

"Okay!" Aira said with a smile.

"Oh yeah Aira." Rhythm said.

"What is it?"

"I want to ask you, how does Shou looks like now~?" Rhythm said with a grin

Aira blushed really hard as she remembered how future Shou looks like with his new haircut, how much grown up he looks likes.

"R-Rhythm! Don't spoil the future for her!" Mion said scolding Rhythm.

"But~! She needs to learn this sooner or later!" Rhythm said arguing back.

"B-But! I… I was a little b-bit sad that S-Shou-san is not…" Aira said blushing she was saying this to her future self friends.

Rhythm and Mion grinned and started to tease Aira.

"Ho~ So Aira you're saying that you're disappointed or sad that Shou is not your Boy-Fri-End~?" Mion said.

"I see Aira~ so that how much you feel about him~." Rhythm said too.

"I-It's not like that!" Aira said blushing and embarrassed.

"Oh yeah and I will tell you a secret." Mion said.

"What is it?" Aira asked.

"Wait a minute Mion are you going to tell her that-"

"Rhythm is going to be married with Hibiki~!" Mion said interrupting Rhythm.

"H-Hey! Don't tell her that!" Rhythm said blushing.

"…"

"Aira?" Mion and Rhythm said looking at Aira.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MARRY?!" Aira shouted shocked that one of her best friends will be married already.

"Um… Aira? Are you okay?" Mion said looking at Aira who was standing still like a rock.

"I-I told you not to tell her!" Rhythm said.

"Sorry, sorry."

**And that will be it for this chapter~! And I'm sorry I haven't been updating as usual. I'm so busy this summer too! (Sadly T.T) But! That won't interrupt my love for writing Fan fictions about Pretty Rhythm~! And decided to update this one because… well my brain tells me too whatever so…**

**Past Aira told her future self best friends about her being from the past and the cause of it is because of a certain legend that makes you switch places with your past or future self! Next chapter will be about Aira (who is from the future) in the past!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS (please!) AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**

**(P.S. This chapter has a lot of words but I don't know how it looks on the outside if it's short or long and I think I rushed through this so please forgive me!)**


End file.
